


Wakanda w moim sercu

by Haszyszymora



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: T'Chaka zabiera Erika do Wakandy.





	Wakanda w moim sercu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hersychia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hersychia/gifts).



Z twarzy Jego Wysokości, jak zawsze gdy zajmował się rozsądzaniem sporów, nie dało się nic wyczytać.  
– N’Jadaka, wytłumacz się – nakazał.  
Jednak wystarczyło jednego słowa, by Nakia zorientowała się, że sprawa jest już rozstrzygnięta. Sala tronowa salą tronową, protokół protokołem, ale Jego Wysokość przemawiał teraz nie do generała i dowódcy straży, tylko do swojego bratanka, tego cholernego, rozpieszczonego, aroganckiego…  
– Napotkaliśmy uzbrojoną grupę. Próbowali przedrzeć się przez granicę, więc należało interweniować. – N’Jadaka zeznawał lekkim, obojętnym tonem człowieka, który dobrze wie, że mu się upiecze. Jak zawsze, od początku, gdy tylko przybył do Wakandy, ten mały Amerykanin w podartych adidaskach, tak wiele przeszedł, może być niemiły, dzieci, ale musicie go zrozumieć. Jest nasz, ale czuje się jak obcy, postarajcie się okazać mu serce.  
Mały Amerykanin już dawno wyrósł, adidasów nie nosił (jak zresztą niczego, co choć trochę odstawało od tradycyjnego ubioru), a do okazywania mu serca – czyli pozwalania na wszystko – przywykł tymczasem tak dalece, że właśnie opowiadał o wymordowaniu grupki dzieci z takim znudzeniem, jakby tłumaczył się z krzywo trzymanej dzidy.  
– Czy miałeś pewność, że chcieli zaatakować?  
– Byłem pewien, że mieli broń. Błagam o wybaczenie, Wasza Wysokość, ale nie mam zwyczaju dyskutować z kimś, kto wymachuje mi maczetą przed nosem.  
– Nie musiałeś ich zabijać! – Nie wytrzymała Nakia.  
Jego Wysokość posłał jej krótkie, karcące spojrzenie.  
– Rzeczywiście pozwoliłeś podejść intruzowi na tyle blisko, by znaleźć się w zasięgu maczety? To do ciebie niepodobne, N’Jadaka.  
Generał ukłonił się krótko. Nakia poprosiła o głos.  
– Wszyscy wiemy, że potrafiłbyś go rozbroić gołymi rękami – stwierdziła.  
– Zawstydzasz mnie – prychnął N’Jadaka.  
– A zatem było to całkiem nieuzasadnione użycie ostrych środków wobec dzieci.  
– Tamte byczki miały, tak na oko sądząc, po kilkanaście lat.  
– A więc byli dziećmi.  
– Kiedy byłem w ich wieku, wstępowałem do straży. Już nie wspomnę o generał Okoye.  
– Mimo wszystko – westchnął król – postąpiłeś zbyt radykalnie, N’Jadaka.  
– Błagam o wybaczenie – N’Jadaka ukłonił się, tym razem głębiej. I dodał: – Starałem się wypełnić swoje obowiązki. Chronić Wakandę…  
– Przed piątką wygłodzonych chłopców? – sarknęła Nakia.  
N’Jadaka, już i tak w postawie na baczność, spróbował wyprostować się bardziej. Gniewnie odrzucił głowę do tyłu.  
– Przysięgałem strzec granic przed obcymi – warknął, mrużąc oczy. – Jakimikolwiek obcymi. Głodnymi, najedzonymi, to już nie moja sprawa.  
– I ty to mówisz, N’Jadaka? Właśnie ty, ze wszystkich…  
– Zawsze coś do mnie miałaś, Nakia, ale może byś ten jeden raz…  
Reszta słów utonęła w huku drewna o marmur. Dora Milaje jeszcze dwukrotnie grzmotnęły włóczniami o podłogę, potem należało chwilę odczekać, aż przebrzmią zwielokrotnione echa.  
– O ile sobie przypominam – odezwał się Jego Wysokość, opuszczając rękę – poproszono mnie, bym zechciał pomówić z dowódcą straży i wysłuchać, co ma do powiedzenia wywiad. Nikt nie wspominał o zwaśnionych dzieciach.  
Oboje ukłonili się i pospieszyli z przeprosinami. Król westchnął ponownie.  
– N’Jadaka, cieszy mnie oddanie, z jakim służysz Wakandzie, ale od dowódcy oczekujemy też chłodnej głowy. Powściągnij emocje. To moje ostatnie upomnienie. Możecie już odejść, oboje.  
Jednocześnie przyklękli, pochylając głowy, i dziękując Jego Wysokości za łaskawe wysłuchanie. N’Jadaka zdobył się na formalne przeprosiny, Nakia zauważyła jednak kątem oka, że wyszczerzył przy tym zęby w szerokim, bezczelnym uśmiechu (który para królewska z jakiegoś powodu uważała za rozbrajający).  
Już za drzwiami sali tronowej przystanęli, zmierzyli się wzrokiem.  
– Na przyszłość kontaktuj się z nami w takich wypadkach – powiedziała chłodno Nakia.  
N’Jadaka przeciągnął się, zarzucił włócznię na ramię. W niedbały, ostentacyjny, cholernie lekceważący sposób.  
– Mhmmm. Postaram się.  
Rozeszli się bez pożegnania, w przeciwnych kierunkach. N’Jadaka, oczywiście, będzie robił swoje. I bardzo dobrze. Doskonale. Przynajmniej dopóki pozostawał na granicy, wyrządzał stosunkowo mało szkód. Niech sobie będzie okrutnym, dużym dzieckiem. N’Jadaka nie został wychowany na króla i wiedział o tym. Bardzo dobrze. Pewnego dnia się go trochę ukróci, bo przecież T’Challa…  
Ach, cholera, T’Challa oczywiście wysłucha ich obojga, bo właśnie to robią królowie. Słuchają, ważą, a potem bardzo sprawiedliwie, bardzo łagodnie i łaskawie wyrzucają twoje argumenty do kosza. Nawet dzisiaj wieczorem, można się było założyć – T’Challa popatrzy z tą swoją zakłopotaną miną i powie, że owszem, kuzyn jest trochę zbyt radykalny, ale „ma rację, jeśli chodzi o meritum”. Oraz „żył dziesięć lat między obcymi, znał tamtego zdrajcę, jego intuicji można zaufać”. Albo „spędził najmłodsze lata między obcymi, to nie jego wina, że pozostał trochę dziki”. Wakanda, moja najdroższa, jest wspaniała taka, jaka jest. Po co otwierać granice? Strzeżmy swoich skarbów, Nakia. Nie masz się czym przejmować.  
Nakia odetchnęła głośno i policzyła do dziesięciu, w kilku językach. T’Challa pozostanie na trochę w stolicy. Tamten drugi wyjeżdża za kilka dni, wróci pewnie za następne pół roku. Przynajmniej tyle dobrego.

*

Shuri zawiesiła się na przeglądaniu filmików na Youtube. To znaczy: zrobiła sobie małą przerwę od pracy i stałej czujności. Tylko dlatego pozwoliła się podejść, a jej pisk zachwytu nad wakandyjskim dubbingiem do One Punch Mana przeszedł płynnie w pisk kurde-przestań-cierpnącego-karku.  
– Przysypiasz, królewno! – zaśmiał się N’Jadaka, nie zwalniając uścisku.  
Shuri, chichocząc i wykręcając się dziko, spróbowała uderzyć śrubokrętem. Kuzyn złapał go bez wysiłku.  
– Za wolno!  
– Puszczaj, maniaku!  
– I jeszcze brak szacunku. Nieładnie.  
– No puuuść…  
– Jak sobie życzysz!  
N’Jadaka puścił, to fakt – ale tylko po to, by uderzyć w następne czułe miejsce. Pod żebra. Tam, gdzie Shuri miała najpotworniejsze łaskotki.  
– SPADAJ!  
– Najpierw grzecznie przeprosisz.  
– Chciałbyś! – jęknęła Shuri. – Ejj, starczy! Starczy! Dobra! Przepraszam, jasne?! No weeeź…! Zrobisz mi siniaki!  
N’Jadaka, ciągle się śmiejąc, padł na fotel koło niej. Nic się nie zmienił przez te pół roku. Chyba nigdy się nie zmieni.  
– Kiedyś – sapnęła mściwie Shuri – zamontuję takie pułapki, że będziesz błagał, bym cię po nich poskładała.  
– Kiedyś, czyli jak wyjdzie ostatni odcinek? Mogę nie dożyć…  
– To dopiero drugi sezon!  
– No właśnie – N’Jadaka klasnął w ręce, rozejrzał się teatralnie. – Więc? Co słychać? Robisz coś ostatnio poza chińskimi bajkami?  
Shuri pokazała mu środkowy palec.  
– Palant z ciebie, wiesz? – poinformowała życzliwie. – Za co ojciec wezwał cię na dywanik?  
– E, nic takiego. Nakia narobiła histerii o małą potyczkę.  
– Z kim?  
– Jakąś bandą z Sudanu. Naprawdę nie ma o co hałasować, parę maczet na krzyż. Nie to, co tamte świry z Ugandy.  
– Nakia mówiła, że tam były jakieś dzieci.  
– Ta, starcy i kobiety w ciąży – N’Jadaka przewrócił oczami. – Najmłodsze dziecko było wyższe ode mnie.  
Niby nic, jak zawsze, ale mimo to N’Jadaka (również jak zawsze) dał się pociągnąć za język. Wiadomo, że nikt nie miał szans z plemieniem Strażników ani w ogóle z Wakandą, i że w sumie w połowie przypadków… no, w trzech czwartych… generalnie wynalazki Shuri rzadko przydawały się do pilnowania granic, ale mimo to lubiła być na bieżąco. T’Challa ścigał zbirów, N’Jadaka ich zatrzymywał, a wszystko to z jej skromną pomocą. Fajnie było tak walczyć ze złem przy użyciu samego mózgu. Czasami Shuri czuła się jak szefowa jakiejś supertajnej organizacji – no, w sumie już była księżniczką supertajnego państwa – w każdym razie miała mnóstwo funu ze śledzenia tych wszystkich walk i pościgów. I w ogóle z wizyt N’Jadaki w laboratorium, bo N’Jadaka pokazywał się raz na etiopski rok i nigdy z pustymi rękami. Dosłownie.  
– Pokaż – poprosiła Shuri i rzeczywiście, kiedy kuzyn podwinął rękaw, ujrzała świeży opatrunek, tuż nad rzędami, szeregami, całą bransoletą wypukłych blizn wokół nadgarstka. – Ale super!  
N’Jadaka tylko uśmiechnął się i rozłożył ręce, jakby chciał powiedzieć „No, bywa”. Drobiazg, takie Kły Krokodyla, po jednym od każdego zdjętego bandziora. Nacinasz skórę, wprowadzasz toksynę…  
– To się musi babrać jeszcze z dwa tygodnie, co?  
– Inaczej się nie da, księżniczko.  
– Chcesz się założyć?  
– Dzięki, postoję.  
Ale Shuri już czuła przelatujące przez głowę wzory chemiczne, liczby, proporcje…  
– Jeśli opracuję lepszą i szybszą metodę robienia Zębów – oznajmiła uroczyście – w zamian chcę zobaczyć ciebie i całą straż w kocich uszkach.  
– Odpuść sobie.  
– Albo tylko ciebie w kocich uszkach. I T’Challę. Nie wiem, jak to zrobisz, ale…  
– A co ja będę z tego miał? – zaciekawił się N’Jadaka.  
– Lepszy sposób na Zęby, co nie? I może dorzucę ci coś z laboratorium. Małego. Ostatnio upgradowałam…  
– Unowocześniałam.  
– Kryształy Kimoyo, więc może to. Deal?  
– Zakład – poprawił znowu N’Jadaka.  
Zawsze był trochę paranoikiem, jeśli chodziło o zapożyczenia i w ogóle czystość języka. Tak jakby ktoś jeszcze pamiętał, że kiedyś-dawno spędził parę lat w Stanach.  
– A poza tym, mała, i tak nie wytrzymasz, żeby się nie pochwalić i nie przetestować…  
– Oj, nie bądź już kołkiem. Zakład?  
– Niech będzie, zakład.  
Uścisnęli sobie ręce, mocno, a potem przeszli się razem po laboratorium, i Shuri zademonstrowała to i owo, bezszelestne buty, stopery do samochodów, nowe Kły Pantery dla ojca i dla brata, i N’Jadaka jarał się tym wszystkim nie mniej niż ona. I przyniósł jej nowe zdjęcia do memów, głównie ze strażą, ale też parę z T’Challą i jedno naprawdę dobre z Okoye. W ogóle kuzyn rzadko dawał się prosić, jeśli chodziło o jakieś śmieszne akcje.  
– Ty wiesz co, N’Jadaka? Zróbmy kiedyś taki numer bratu: jak już go będą koronować…  
– Słuchaj – przerwał N’Jadaka – ty się naprawdę tak spieszysz z pochowaniem ojca?  
Shuri zaśmiała się odruchowo, a potem popatrzyła na niego i zrobiło jej się jakoś głupio. Dziwnie. Ponieważ kuzyn, nie wiedzieć czemu, zrobił się nagle cholernie poważny.  
– Rany, przecież tylko żartuję! Wyluzuj trochę. No więc, słuchaj, jak już będzie ceremonia i zapytają, czy ktoś chce rzucić wyzwanie, to wtedy podniesiesz rękę… albo ja, albo najlepiej oboje… i powiemy coś w stylu „W sumie chcemy tylko zapytać, czy długo jeszcze”. Czaisz, jakie będą mieli miny?  
– Czaję – mruknął N’Jadaka, jakoś bez przekonania.  
Oglądali akurat Kły Pantery. Kuzyn przesunął w palcach wibraniowy łańcuszek, ten złoty, i kończyste wisiory na nim. Chyba się trochę rozpogodził, uśmiechnął się pod nosem do jakiejś myśli, uśmiech rósł stopniowo, aż w końcu błysnął w całości, biały i cwaniacki jak zwykle.  
– Wiesz co? – powiedział N’Jadaka. – Jeśli T’Challa dalej będzie takim pantoflarzem, chyba się zgłoszę na serio.

*

W katakumbach panowała głęboka cisza, czasem tylko zasyczał knot ofiarnej lampy albo rozlegało się dźwięczne echo kropli spadającej do wody; T’Chaka jednak nie na darmo spędził całe życie pośród ludzi wyszkolonych, by poruszać się bezszelestnie.  
– Podejdź, N’Jadaka.  
Bratanek zbliżył się posłusznie. Pochylił głowę i skrzyżował ręce w królewskim pozdrowieniu.  
– Wasza Wysokość.  
T’Chaka odszedł nieco na bok, pozwalając, by N’Jadaka w spokoju złożył hołd popiołom swojego ojca. Ile to już lat. N’Jobu liczył sobie trzydzieści pięć, kiedy przydarzyła się… tamta kłótnia. Jego syn skończył już trzydzieści trzy. Ale przecież wcale nie są do siebie podobni, pomyślał T’Chaka, tknięty jakimś zabobonnym niepokojem.  
– Za dwa lata – odezwał się – porozmawiacie ze sobą, jeśli przodkowie pozwolą.  
– Podobno Spotkanie udaje się na co piątej ceremonii.  
– Cóż, w głębi duszy nie wszyscy go pragną. Ja, prawdę mówiąc, trochę panikowałem na myśl o rozmowie z ojcem.  
N’Jadaka, ciągle na klęczkach, rzucił mu rozbawione spojrzenie.  
– Naprawdę? Dlaczego?  
– Ponieważ pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobiłem po koronacji, było eksmitowanie tych jego nieszczęsnych strusi.  
– Jakich strusi?  
– Otóż właśnie – T’Chaka z satysfakcją skinął głową. Wskazał grotę należącą do N’Jobu. – Głowa do góry, N’Jadaka. Zostawić cię samego?  
N’Jadaka podniósł się bez pośpiechu.  
– Dziękuję – powiedział, kłaniając się – ale prawdę mówiąc, chciałem porozmawiać z tobą… wuju.  
– Słucham.  
– Chciałbym na trochę wyjechać.  
– Ach, tak? Dokąd? – zaciekawił się T’Chaka. Dla zasady. Właściwie już się zgodził, zaaprobowałby wszystko, co choć trochę odrywało bratanka od… och, oczywiście, że nie od służenia Wakandzie. N’Jadaka był wiernym synem swojego plemienia, urodzonym żołnierzem, z tego należało się tylko cieszyć. Sam T’Chaka lubił przyglądać się pojedynkom między nim a generał Okoye, i nawet – czasami – robić zakłady. Mimo wszystko… podróż dobrze mu zrobi.  
– Może do Europy? – zastanawiał się N’Jadaka. – Albo do Stanów. Jeszcze nie zdecydowałem, chciałem najpierw uzyskać pozwolenie.  
Mówił lekkim, swobodnym tonem, patrzył prosto w oczy, ale T’Chaka usłyszał w jego głosie znajomy cień, dostrzegał na dnie spojrzenia jakby zamknięte drzwi.  
– Nie, N’Jadaka – odrzekł stanowczo. – Nie pozwalam.  
Bratanek drgnął, zaskoczony.  
– Zdrajca już raz został ukarany – dorzucił T’Chaka, uprzedzając odpowiedź.  
Jakby płomyk zatlił się w suchej trawie. N’Jadaka obrócił się w stronę grobu ruchem gwałtownym jak wiatr na sawannie, szarpnął głowę, zagryzł wargi, gniew przeleciał przez jego postać jak pasmo ognia.  
– Ciągle żyje – powiedział, a słowa zabrzmiały płasko, usilnie spokojne.  
– Są rzeczy gorsze niż śmierć.  
A ja – dało się wyczytać z twarzy N’Jadaki – chciałbym je wszystkie na nim wypróbować. Tyle lat, pomyślał niemal błagalnie T’Chaka. Bogini, to przecież tyle lat. Zuri zapłacił za to własną głową, piętnem na szyi, wymazaniem imienia raz na zawsze. Hańba spadająca na niewinnego człowieka to bardzo wysoka cena, nawet gdy chodzi o rację stanu. Przecież to nie może iść na marne. Bogini, minęło przeszło dwadzieścia lat, a tamto zdarzenie tliło się ciągle, N’Jadaka nosił w sobie wściekłą żałobę jak żarzące się węgle. Całkiem jakby – jakimś niepojętym cudem – wiedział.  
Ale nie, niemożliwe, Zuri nie utrzymywał kontaktu z nikim poza T’Chaką, a i to w największym sekrecie. Przepadł. Zniknął. Jego ostatnią bytność w Afryce, i to jeszcze w Kenii, zaraportowano dziesięć lat temu.  
– Może być teraz gdziekolwiek – upierał się N’Jadaka. – Kto wie, czy nie nawiązał znowu kontaktu z Klauem? Jeśli znaleźć jednego, może trafić się i drugi.  
– To zadanie dla wywiadu, nie dla Straży.  
– Mimo wszystko…  
Może powinien sfingować własną śmierć, zastanowił się T’Chaka.  
– N’Jadaka, jesteś potrzebny Wakandzie – uciął. – Nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś uganiał po świecie Bast wie jak długo.  
N’Jadaka ukłonił się. Krótkim, ostrym ruchem skrzyżował ręce na piersi.  
– Zrozumiałem, Wasza Wysokość.  
– Chodźmy już. Królowa chciałaby cię wreszcie zobaczyć.  
– Tak jest. – Kolejny ukłon.  
– Mógłbyś pozostać na trochę dłużej w stolicy.  
– Chciałbym – powiedział N’Jadaka, kiedy żwawo przemierzali katakumby. – Naprawdę chciałbym, ale granice potrzebują ochrony.  
T’Chaka nie musiał specjalnie wysilać się, żeby dotrzymać mu kroku. N’Jadaka, myślał, jest zapalczywy, ale to w gruncie rzeczy dobry syn. Nie słucha, kiedy jest rozgniewany, lecz poza tym…  
Poza tym, myślał Jego Wysokość, patrząc na rosłą, zamaszystą sylwetkę bratanka, poza tym za nic nie możemy pozwolić, by się dowiedział.


End file.
